The present invention relates to an intake pipe for a combustion engine.
DE 102 54 016 A1 describes a device for cooling charge air for a combustion engine, in which, according to one illustrative embodiment, an indirect charge air cooler is embodied as a subassembly with an intake pipe of a combustion engine, and the charge air cooler is furthermore surrounded via a bypass duct and the bypass mode can be selected by means of a control flap arranged upstream of the bypass. A throttle valve is arranged downstream of the charge air cooler and the bypass duct.